


I Think I Predicted the Wedding!

by PinkPancakeQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But please just let me ramble, Congratulations Marzia and Felix!, F/M, Gen, I might be an idiot, I think I'm psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPancakeQueen/pseuds/PinkPancakeQueen
Summary: I had a weird dream that might have predicted Felix's wedding!





	I Think I Predicted the Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I sound like a idiotic attention-seeking slut, but PLEASE hear me out.
> 
> And even if you think this is ridiculous, I'm glad you got a good cringe out of it!

First things first, CONGRATULATIONS MARZIA AND FELIX!!! I wish you guys the best!

Ok so, a little while ago, I had a dream. I often write my dreams down, because they're a good source of inspiration. Anyway, here it is.

_(July 11 2019) I was studying to be a witch, but took a bath before I did._

_Then I went to this strange movie theater, where they were showing an even stranger version of _Mary Poppins_, starring Emily Blunt and featuring puppet monsters, like the type you'd see from _Sesame Street_._

_Then we had to make it back home, so a butler set up this wild mechanic tandem bike, where we all got on and rode off. The bike was connected to rails that were built all over the city._

_We had to defeat this evil overlord and their minions so me and these animal sidekicks defeated them._

_After that, the penguins from Don Bluth’s _The Penguin and the Pebble_ had a big musical number._

** _Then Markiplier tweeted out that he had gotten married to Peebles and everyone was congratulating them. _ **

I had dreamed a Youtuber had married their girlfriend. I predicted a Youtuber wedding! I just had the wrong couple!

Call me weird, but I think I think I predicted the wedding was going to happen soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you all have a good life.
> 
> Also let's end global warming.


End file.
